


After All

by DoreyG



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Post-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This," Trish says suddenly, about halfway through the main course, "does not feel like a first date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WIN/gifts).



"This," Trish says suddenly, about halfway through the main course, "does not feel like a first date."

"Uh," she replies, and slowly puts her fork down. The desire to down a bottle of something is desperate, but the wine is _just_ out of easy reach so she settles for fisting her hands on her thighs instead, "but it is?"

"Well," Trish sighs, and screws up her face in a way that is so very _Trish_ \- the actual Trish, not the fake and preppy Trish that she presents to her listeners - that she suddenly finds herself biting back a smile, "yeah, technically. But it doesn't exactly _feel_ like one. We've known each other for forever, Jess."

"Twenty years is not forever," she quibbles, but there's no real venom behind it, "but your mathematically incorrect point is...?"

"It's ridiculous for us to pretend that we're just getting to know each other, when we already know all there is to know," Trish points out, and grins at her. The woman knows her far too well, she's well aware of when she's actually pissed and when she's holding back snorting laughter, "I mean, we've already seen each other _naked_."

"That was one time," she chuckles. Tries, in vain, to look vaguely annoyed by this whole thing.

"It was more than one time!"

" _Trish_!" She bites the inside of her cheek, before the chuckles turn into truly embarrassing giggles. Waits until she can actually speak again, with Trish's eyes flashing at her from across the table "...Okay, so maybe you're right. What do you want to do about it?"

"Well," Trish grins at her, leans forward like she's sharing a secret - like she's done a thousand times, when they were best friends and nothing more, "what do you say we blow this joint?"

"Never say that again, you sound ridiculous," she sighs, but allows herself to be caught up anyway. Leans into Trish's impossible orbit, and watches the universe unfold in her ever so pretty eyes, "and where should we go?"

"I'm not sure," Trish purrs, and gives her the most charming look that she's ever seen. The kind of look that, long ago, led to her falling incredibly in love in a way that she's never been quite able to shake, "but I _do_ know that the back of my car has a hell of a lot of space..."

Looking at Trish now, she can't _believe_ that she didn't act on those feelings sooner. She grins, and Trish smiles sun bright in reply and reaches out to take her hand.


End file.
